


Sweetest Dreams

by ItsJustDanny



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustDanny/pseuds/ItsJustDanny
Summary: They had been friends for years. As children they had spent days at a time looking forward to visiting each other when their kingdoms met for meetings. But ever since Tana had been summoned to Askr, comradery had been replaced by love in Eirika’s mind. All of a sudden, her face seemed ripe with a majesty befitting the most beautiful women in any Realm, and her physique seemed to rival even the Gods. She had spent weeks mulling tonight over. Was it worth it? Could it be pulled off? Should it be pulled off? But with Frelia’s dear flower lying before her, she had no doubt in her mind.
Relationships: Eirika/Turner | Tana
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Sweetest Dreams

Warning: nonconsensual sex, futanari

Anonymous commission 

  
  


**Sweetest Dreams**

The garb of Ljósálfheimr was remarkably strange, and it offered equally strange abilities. For one thing, its capability to draw in jealous and admiring eyes alike was matched only by a select other outfits. The varied assortment of pleasant colors plastered over the cloth combined with the way it seemed to complement any figure made it a truly stand-out piece when it came to Askr’s diverse catalogue of wardrobes. But one must remember that the cloth was perhaps so potent in this manner precisely because it was _of_ Ljósálfheimr. That is, meant for the godly form rather than that of mortals. Most probably, this was also the source of its true, and most bizzare of powers - that of the Realm of Dreams.

The otherworldly garb found itself on Princess Eirika of Renais’ body, cautiously and lovingly fitted over her well toned body to represent the very best of both Ljósálfheimr and Magvel. Few would fit the bright colors, though some noted that it was a bit of an aesthetic departure from her usual wear. It didn’t seem to influence her charming personality, however. She met others with the exact same smiles that she always had, spoke with the same vigor and enthusiasm others were used to hearing from her, and fought with the same strength and reservedness that characterized her. The fact that her cloth seemed not to influence her nature by one bit was perhaps what scared her most.

  
She had been struggling, though some would refer to it as enjoying, mighty influxes of feelings lately. She was one of the few that knew of the garb’s true splendor - that of the ability to control another’s sleep. The ability could not be used in battle, of course, not readily. But tonight it would be used in pursuit of her own desires. Desires that were far less noble than her usual demeanor would suggest, but no less powerful. Desires that would be quenched.  
  


The teal-haired Princess sauntered her way into a fellow royal’s quarters, motions that she could only have imagined the thieving Colm and Rennac from performing. Never had she thought she would be capable of mimicking their expertise, but she carefully tiptoed and prounced nonetheless, mindful of her steps. The butterflies in her stomach created a powerful sort of internal rumbling within her, a sensation that could only be matched by the feeling of something stirring in her loins. She willed her mind to put those delightfully intrusive thoughts to the side, until at last, she had made it. The Princess of Frelia slept before her, quickly unveiled in a simple nighttime wear that failed to honor her figure. 

They had been friends for years. As children they had spent days at a time looking forward to visiting each other when their kingdoms met for meetings. But ever since Tana had been summoned to Askr, comradery had been replaced by love in Eirika’s mind. All of a sudden, her face seemed ripe with a majesty befitting the most beautiful women in any Realm, and her physique seemed to rival even the Gods. She had spent weeks mulling tonight over. Was it worth it? Could it be pulled off? _Should_ it be pulled off? But with the dear flower of Frelia lying before her, she had no doubt in her mind. 

Eirika could no longer help herself. She dropped her panties, almost instinctively, letting her tightly secured package free, her flaccid member hanging down. Her hesitation was but a fleeting flicker at this point as she subconsciously licked her lips and rubbed herself, blood rushing to her cock as it rose to its full length. Its intimidating shadow hung over Tana as she unknowingly continued her slumber. Nothing would wake her now. The power of Ljósálfheimr forbade it. 

The noble of Renais began to stiffly undress both herself and Tana, yanking furiously at each article of clothing. She greedily watched as inch after inch of that luscious pale skin was revealed, her cock growing impossibly rock hard. It took a lot of mental restraint to not start stroking her throbbing length right then and there as she undressed her. Gorgeous did not do Tana justice.

Eirika hooked her thumbs underneath the hem of Tana’s underwear, greedy for further visage of her fellow Magvellian’s body. There, she paused for just a short while, her face vigorously working as she flushed darker and darker. Sweat stood out in prominent droplets on her smooth forehead. If she was awake, Tana would see how badly her hands were shaking. Eirika eventually shoved her underwear all the way down, giving her a blessed view of her pussy. Before she really had the view to admire the perfectly trimmed bush of dark blue pubic hair, she decided to rip off her bra as well, throwing it away with her practiced strength.

There was no response from the sleeping Tana, of course. Eirika knew what she would revel in first. Sucking in a shallow breath, her eyes widening in excitement and her tits hardening in lust, she slowly sunk her fingers into Tana of Frelia’s plump ass cheeks. They were soft, smooth, and supple, with just the right amount of firmness provided by muscle. Spreading them apart, another weird wave of dizziness overcame her when she caught sight of Tana’s cute, light pink hole. Hungrily licking her lips, Eirika pushed in, slipping her cock between her cheeks. She thought she saw Tana’s fingers curling into the blanket along with her toes, but perhaps it was just her imagination. 

Eirika started to squish those plump cheeks around her cock, thrusting forward and driving her length between them. A bolt of electric pleasure rocked and roared through her body. The feverish heat burning her up from the inside became even more intense, joining in the increasingly potent dizziness. Mouth falling open, breathy moans escaping from her lips, Eirika dug her fingers even deeper into Tana’s sizable ass as she rapidly pumped her cock between those cheeks. She did her best to hold in her moans– not out of the fear that she would be heard and awake Tana but as an aspect of enticement and force of habit. Frelia was blessed to have a Princess with a body so divine! Thoughts couldn’t help but race through Eirika’s burning mind. “Gods, this is incredible! Why have I waited so long?!” 

The taboo of her act was not lost on Eirika. She knew she shouldn't have wanted this either. She knew how terrible it would be for the people of Renais and Frelia to see their flowery princesses engaged in such an act. However, Tana was too special to her, and the ass she was fucking, and would be fucking for as long as she could was almost a drug Eirika had no hope of quitting. Not that she wanted to, of course.

Sweat drenched their skin, but did nothing to hamper their aromas – sweet with just a hint of roses. Her eyes kept darting from the image of her veiny cock slipping in between Tana’s soft cheeks and the heavenly sight of her friend’s breasts bouncing with each thrust. As the sounds of their rut echoed around the room, Eirika realized she didn’t want her first orgasm to come from this. The truth of the matter was…she was already on the verge of cumming. Tana’s increasingly reddening ass flesh only exacerbated that feeling. Only a couple more thrusts, and she would enjoy the kind of release she had been wanting for so long. But she had always wanted to know what her mouth felt like. And she would not be denied what she wanted. Not anymore. 

Eirika slowed her pace accordingly and stepped back, letting her moist cock slip away from those fat cheeks. Tana remained unconscious, a fact that only furthered Eirika in her feelings of gratitude for her new garb. There were thick streams of precum dribbling down her still thighs. The intense nausea swamped her mind once again, but at this point she welcomed it. Her body was burning up, and swallowing against the sudden dryness in her throat, Eirika’s cock was beginning to ache. Tana was beautiful, and it was time. Eirika ceased her rubbing and pushed her cock into Tana's mouth, the huge meat finding its way into the warm cavern. 

The princess of Renais thanked Nada Kuya and the gods above that the garb seemed to allow for some slight level of consciousness on Tana’s part - a consciousness that allowed her to give Eirika more of what she wanted. And so Tana started licking around the bulbous flesh before she began to run her tongue along the slit, licking up the very last bit of precum. Then all too wonderfully, Eirika lowered her cock further, forcing Tana to take the huge meat down her throat, her nose pressing against her friend’s crotch. Her tongue slowly swiped past her slit and glans and over the sides as her cock found its rightful place.

Eirika breathed out a sigh of relief and pleasure, as she had been waiting for the euphoric feeling of her cock ramming down Tana’s tight throat. Tana, as if she was awake and wanting to please Eirika as much as ever, simply swallowed down so her throat muscles would massage the sizable cock stuffed in her mouth. 

They had been truly amazing friends, and it felt almost as if Tana simply felt compelled to help her, even in her sleep. Eirika, encouraged by the notion, brought her hands on top of Tana’s still head, taking firm grasps of her dark blue locks. Wordlessly, Eirika started pulling Tana’s head up and down on her cock, the latter bobbing up and down a speed entirely controlled by the former. Perhaps Eirika should have been gentler, but there was just something incredibly enticing about forcing her cock down her throat with all the force she could muster.She could only imagine Tana feeling her heavy sack clashing against her chin over and over again as she unknowingly performed for her a great service. 

Eirika’s free, throaty moans filled her friend’s dormant ears as she bobbed her head further and further down her steely rod. Strands of drool from Tana started to drip down and onto the sides of her face, staining the soft pillows that her head lightly slammed against now. Yet, Eirika was blissfully ignorant of any pain or violation on Tana’s part and simply kept bucking and thrusting against her heavenly throat.

"Gods, I really am about to cum….Tana…”

Eirika imagined through muffled moans and muddled lust the image of Tana continuing to deepthroat the pre-cum oozing rod with an iron focus. After several more minutes of straight-forward throat-fucking, Eirika let go, crying out and using her firm grip on Tana’s head and hair to force her dear friend’s face against her crotch one more time, before exploding down her throat.

She could only imagine the feeling of the warm fluid hitting her esophagus as it traveled inevitably to her stomach, where Eirika wanted so much more of her semen to be. Then there was the almost violent pulsating of her cock on her tongue and in her throat, eased by the coating of cum that covered Tana’s mouth.

Gingerly, she left the warm cavern, ropes of saliva and semen alike breaking as the contact between her cock and Tana’s mouth was ruptured. Some fluid spilled onto the Princess’ chin and neck, staining them in a deep white. Eirika softly lifted a strand of wet hair of Tana’s that was lying over her closed eyes. Her dear friend...now her dear lover... and by the time the night was over, who knows?

The Royal of Renais placed her palms on Tana’s tits, noting that her nipples were erect. Gods, if only her dear friend could one day join her in this strange new power. The things they would do...the hours, no, days, they would spend…

But that would have to wait. Eirika looked down to her member, still miraculously solid and long. 

This was just the beginning…

—————————————————————

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see, friends! I hope you enjoyed this requested story. It was certainly a new experience for me to write, one that I hope finds its way into the Eirika/Tana shippers’ hearts. This venture was something exclusive to the season, let’s say, and just something on the side I wanted to do to try to retain practice. Quite fitting that Tana received an art update in the same type of garb just recently! And of course Eirika has seized a position of top ranking in Choose Your Legends, we’re surrounded by good coincidences!!
> 
> Unfortunately, I do not know if I’ll be coming back for The Hero King’s Harem, at least not regularly. Know that I really do want to continue the series, I had many ideas for it. But whatever happens, do stay safe and warm! Cheers!


End file.
